Te di mi mente a ciegas
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: "Yo te di mi mente a ciegas ¿qué me diste tú?" Luego de aceptar el escape sin cantar por ultima vez. Christine cae en un abismo de tragedias, sola y desesperada, prefiere dejarse morir, pero ¿Qué sucedería cuando su antiguo Ángel regresa por ella? Por mucho odio que hubiera en su corazón, él no la dejaría morir. Basado en el libro original.
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Fantasma de la Ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones._**

* * *

**_Te di mi mente a ciegas_**

_**By**_

_**Ambitious Witch**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Y no vio nada.

Jamás volvería a ver más que oscuridad.

¿Ese era su castigo? ¿Ese era el pago por su eterna ingenuidad y superstición?

Habían sido unas pocas palabras de súplica las que la habían convencido, aunque había argumentado, una y otra vez, que sólo la catástrofe sería el resultado sí ella no cantaba esa noche.

Aunque la catástrofe no había tenido nada que ver con el Fantasma de la Ópera.

Había sido un error, suyo y de Raoul. Jamás deberían haber planeado el escape.

Recordó la voz del hermano de su amado, increpándole, llorando por la muerte del joven vizconde, diciéndole que no era más que una intrigante que lo había llevado a la muerte, pero luego ella abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, los hermosos zafiros antes brillantes, estaban sin vida, oscuros y muertos. Phillipe de Chagny no dijo más, sólo se marchó y dejó la habitación del hospital.

Y Christine volvió sus ojos vacíos a la nada, como todos los días desde que estaba ahí.

Tardó meses en sanar, y durante esos meses las monjas fueron buenas con ella, sus dos piernas y su brazo izquierdo estaban rotos, y tardaron tiempo en sanar. Ellas le ayudaron a caminar nuevamente, como si fuera un bebé, aunque no pudiera ver, las hermanas no permitieron que se quedara también sin sus piernas, muchas veces se preguntaba porque ellas no la echaban, tal vez la consideraban un ser desvalido y digno de lástima, como un gatito perdido en la nieve.

Pero no era frío el lugar en donde estaba, era oscuro, un profundo pozo negro del que jamás saldría.

Todas las noches miraba el techo húmedo del hospital antes de dormirse, y todas ellas tenían pesadillas, no las recordaba todas. Las monjas decían que despertaba gritando y agitándose, llamando el nombre de Raoul.

Pero una noche se levantó sola, mirando sin ver nada, y de sus labios pálidos brotó otro nombre.

―Erik…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Bueno, no voy a abandonar _El rostro en el reflejo,_ ****quédense tranquilas mis lectoras habituales. Este fic, sin embargo, va a depender más de mi imaginación que el otro, y también van a tener que esperar bastante a veces por las actualizaciones, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga, puede ser tanto cada dos días, como un mes.**

**Este fic como dice en el resumen, (a diferencia de mis queridas mezclas) está basado en la novela original, aunque el titulo halla sido inspirado en el musical. Pero no se confundan, no van a ver diálogos como los de la novela, el género es Drama/Romance.**

**Sí llego a bloquearme o a no recibir reviews (ruego que no) por un tiempo muy largo, directamente eliminaré el fic y lo continuaré durante otro periodo. No me gusta dejar fics incompletos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologo. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Mensajes

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia de********El Fantasma de la Ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales de este fic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio.**

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Mensajes**_

* * *

De nuevo estaba soñando con _él_.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Recuerdos? ¿Culpa? No lo sabía. Sus sueños generalmente eran sobre Raoul, sobre la pobre mamá Valerius, que había muerto de un ataque al saber del accidente, jamás implicaban a aquel que tanto había temido, a aquel que nunca había odiado.

Recordaba su voz celestial, sus ojos de oro y temblaba…

Ella estaba sola, sin nadie en el mundo, pero a veces se preguntaba, en contra de su voluntad, que había sido de Erik.

Su actividad con las monjas no era tan animada a veces, el hospital que funcio naba al lado del convento a veces estaba atestado de enfermos pobres, personas desgra ciadas que caían ahí a causa de la mala alimentación o la pobreza que existía en los ba rrios bajos de París, aunque la novicia Marie-Noel era casi una pequeña madre para Christine (en todo el sentido de la palabra), muchas veces la joven invidente se quedaba sola en aquella parte de la enfermería en donde dormía; las hermanas le habían dado un bastón viejo con el que podía guiarse, pero de nada servía sí la antigua cantante no tenía la iniciativa para andar, caminaba unos pasos en el pabellón, del brazo de la pequeña novicia, y luego fruncía el ceño como sí sus ojos vacíos hubieran visto algo en serio, tiraba de la mano de la monjita y le pedía que la ayudara a sentarse en una de las mesas, para luego quedarse sentada durante horas con la cabeza gacha y sin querer participar de una conversación.

Marie-Noel se había ordenado hacía casi dos años, y de inmediato se alistó en el hospital que tenía el convento, algo extraño, pero muy beneficioso en su opinión, antes de convertirse en monja, su madre le había enseñado a cuidar a los enfermos, pues había sido muy útil a su familia de joven, durante la Guerra y la Comuna, y aunque la niña que todos esperaban ver casada se consagró a una vida religiosa, jamás olvidó lo que le habían enseñado. Los enfermos o heridos que acudían adoraban a aquella joven de ojos grises y alma cándida que los cuidaba con devoción. Aunque cuando había llegado ma deimoselle Daaé, se convirtió en su principal preocupación.

La había traído de madrugada un año atrás alguien que no se presentó, estaba gravemente herida, con múltiples huesos rotos y la cabeza sangrante, costaba imaginar cómo seguía con vida, la persona que la trajo, la dejó en la puerta de la enfermería y tanto Marie-Noel como sus compañeras no le prestaron atención pues fueron a socorrer a la joven, que se encontraba completamente inconsciente, tuvieron que llamar a un médico especializado para que pudieran salvar a Christine, que con suerte estaba tan perdida que hizo la operación menos complicada, lo realmente malo fue el despertar.

La monja miró a Christine, recordando el día que la antigua soprano había desper tado después de días de inconsciencia, al abrir sus ojos no parecía saber sí era real, pero luego comenzó a parpadear con fuerza y a hiperventilar frenéticamente, luego abría y cerraba sus orbes azules como si estuviera loca, gritando desesperada que no podía ver.

El doctor le confirmó a la joven que quizás el golpe había afectado su capacidad de visión, que con el tiempo se curaría o tal vez no, todo estaba en las manos de Dios. Le preguntaron a la llorosa muchacha sí recordaba algo de su vida o sí sabía su nombre, ella respondía a eso con normalidad, muchos se sorprendieron al saber que era esa artís tica lirica que había sido mencionada un par de días atrás en los periódicos como la po sible prometida de un vizconde. Algunas de las mujeres más viejas del convento se sentían incomodas ante la presencia de una "mujer que no era honesta", muchas de ellas rehuían a la Daaé o la miraban con desprecio.

―Monseiur de Chagny, falleció en el accidente.

Nadie pudo explicar el dolor del rostro de Christine cuando escuchó esas palabras dichas con la suave voz de cuidadora, la cara que antes había estado pálida e impasible se contorsionó de puro dolor, rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, todas las veces que había derramado lágrimas esos meses fueron superfluos comparados ¡Hasta ahí había llegado su deseo de escapar! ¡El amor de su vida había muerto! Oh, cómo fue su dolor, se maldijo mil veces por ser tan ingenua, por tener esa cobardía insulsa que la había hecho aceptar el escape. Sí hubiera sido más valiente, sí hubiera sabido enfrentarse a Erik…

Pero el destino fue el que se vengó, no el hombre enmascarado, un simple accidente con los carruajes… Y todo era historia, su sueño de vivir con Raoul, la promesa que se habían hecho en la terraza acerca de abandonarse mutuamente (a pesar de que ella sabía que el vizconde consideraba un juego eso), todo había sido un enorme desequilibrio…

Por días lloró y rezó. Rezó y lloró, pedía por el alma de Raoul, por la de su pobre madre adoptiva, que casi había terminado de acabarla con la trágica noticia de su muerte…

Luego, simplemente se quedó sin nada, la vida perdió por completo el sentido que antes tenía, en cuanto se recupero, no volvió a su hogar, se quedó en el hospital, no tenía ni dinero ni familia, y nadie pagaría por ver a una antigua cantante que tenía un escándalo a cuestas, por no mencionar que era ciega.

― ¿Por qué no cantas algo, Christine?

La tímida voz de Marie-Noel la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Christine desconocía su apariencia, pero suponía por cómo estaba tan cerca de ella en el día, que era una muchacha bastante menuda y delicada, ella misma por el contrario, era una persona de constitución fuerte, y a veces podía sentir las manitos de su guardiana temblando cuando soltaba alguna frase de su espíritu carente de esperanza.

Como la siguiente:

― ¿Quieres que cante el _Dies Irae_?

Habría jurado que podía sentir como la sangre escapada de la carita de la joven, ya no había música en la vida de la Daaé, al menos que fuera funeraria.

Toda su vida estaba rodeada por muerte.

* * *

El hombre con el gorro de astracán apenas reconoció a la joven que había visto meses atrás saltando por la Ópera de París junto con su temporal prometido, mientras temía por las vidas de ambos. La mujer sentada en la mesa de madera era otra persona o al menos parecía serlo, ya sabía las trágicas perdidas que había padecido, pero ¿en serio ese era su aspecto? Se veía como una muñeca, hermosa y fría.

Se aclaró la garganta.

―Madeimoselle Daaé…

― ¿Quién es?―la joven giró la cabeza hacía su acentuada voz.

El hombre persa se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de la joven y tomo su pálida mano depositando un pequeño beso.

―Soy sólo un mensajero, madeimoselle―el Persa se estremeció al ver los ojos azules que miraban hacia la nada cuando la mujer giró la cabeza hacía su voz.

―Los mensajeros que han venido, monseiur―dijo Christine apretando los dientes―, sólo me han traído noticias nefastas, pero no suponía que alguien más viniera, porque todos los que amo están muertos.

―Entonces supongo que no será tan traumarte para usted saber esto, ya que a él no lo amaba―respondió el Persa y respiró hondo como si quisiera quitarse el peso de la noticia.―Yo conocía a aquel hombre que la mantuvo cautiva… Y él me dejó un encargo…

― ¿Y qué fue eso? ¿Qué me raptara usted?―lo interrumpió bruscamente la Daaé― ¿Qué me llevara de nuevo a esa prisión subterránea? ¿Planea aprovecharse de mí ahora que estoy ciega y no sé por dónde escapar?

Estaba siendo insolente… E infantil, lo sabía, pero no quería escuchar nada, no quería saber nada.

―Él está muerto, madeimoselle.

El Persa hubiera querido darle la noticia con más suavidad, pero la violencia de las palabras de la joven lo había puesto nervioso. Christine se puso pálida como una talla de marfil.

― ¿Qué a dicho?―masculló con voz atragantada.

―La noche en que usted y el joven vizconde escaparon, Erik vino a verme, yo como siempre, sospeche que la había llevado a usted a alguna parte, pues lo había estado vigilando durante semanas… Llegó de la nada, jadeando y con la ropa cubierta de sangre… Decía que nada tenía que ver usted nunca más, que él iba a morir y que sólo venía a pedirme un favor, que anunciara su muerte en el periódico para que usted lo supiera…

―Pero usted se dio cuenta de que ya no puedo leer, ¿verdad?―susurró Christine aguantando un sollozo, su voz se elevó― ¿Qué se proponía con esto, monseiur? ¿Pensaba que yo estaría feliz al saber de su muerte?

― ¡No! Yo le aseguro…

― ¿Creía que me sentiría feliz al saber que me convertí en una asesina?

La Daaé se había levantado de la silla, de pie ya no parecía esa mujer frágil y enferma, era de la misma estatura que el Persa, y su figura resultaba grande y majestuosa desde donde la veía.

―No lo entiendo―dijo el oriental con confusión―. Erik era un monstruo, madeimoselle, la mantuvo cautiva, él no estaba bien.

― ¿Y por eso cree que su muerte no me afectaría?―escupió Christine―. Él me amaba, monseiur, era la última persona en este mundo que me tenía algún afecto, y usted ha venido a decírmelo como si fuera una bendición. Dígame, mensajero, ¿cómo murió aquel hombre que usted consideraba un monstruo?

―Usted no tiene derecho a decir eso, niña―replicó el Persa levantándose―. Erik fue mi amigo por muchos años, pero todo lo que hizo…

―Eso tiene poca importancia ahora que está muerto―le espetó la joven―. Quiero que me diga cómo murió.

El persa soltó un suspiro estremecedor.

―No lo sé.

Christine calló sentada en la silla.

― ¿Qué no…, lo sabe?

―Él me dijo que me enviaría unas reliquias que eran de usted y que cuando lo hiciera debía anunciar su muerte.

― ¿Y cómo sabía usted que eso era verdad? ¡Bien podría estar vivo en este momento!

―Eso pensé yo, y por eso fui a la casa del Lago―volvió a sentarse―. La casa había sido reducida a cenizas, madeimoselle, sólo quedaba la barca del otro lado del Lago, y en ella estaban las reliquias.

El Persa observó como la joven dejaba caer su rubia cabeza entre las manos, y bajó la vista hacia la caja que había traído, la dejó sobre la mesa, y con un suave empujón la guió hacía delante de la antigua soprano.

―No me pertenecen a mí, sino a usted―murmuró en voz baja―.Lamento sí le he traído tanto dolor.

Christine extendió su brazo cubierto por la manga pálida hacía la caja, tembló por un momento y luego, levantó su rostro crispado por la frialdad.

―Márchese―siseó.

* * *

Los papeles que habían escrito, dos pañuelos, un par de guantes y un lazo de zapato…

Christine acarició delicadamente el raso, recordaba que aquella cinta era de color rojo. Marie-Noel, estaba detrás de ella peinando su larga cabellera, la joven le entregó la cinta y le pidió que le atara el pelo con ella, la monja lo hizo, tomando la parte de arriba de esa densa melena color oro oscuro y dejando que el resto callera libre y pesado hasta la cama. Arropó a Christine como sí se tratara de una niña y luego se marchó a ver a los otros enfermos.

Eso era todo.

Todo había terminado.

Un año atrás había tenido su gran triunfo, uno en que una felicidad abrumadora había hecho que casi se desmayara se había enamorado de un joven por el que había dado la vida… Un año atrás las cosas eran diferentes.

Un año atrás Erik estaba vivo.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía recordar la furia de su arrebato cuando le sacó la máscara o su brutal rapto hacía la parte subterránea de la Ópera?

¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?

Por _su_ culpa se le había ocurrido el escape, por _él_, Raoul se sentía tan inseguro y temía que ella cambiara de opinión, por Erik había aceptado huir antes, aunque quizás sólo fuera por ella misma. Se cubrió con las mantas y trató de dormir.

Durante la noche, el hospital estaba muy silencioso, era como una iglesia, a pesar de que todos los que estaban adentro estaban con algún dolor, todo se callaba durante la noche, cualquiera diría que Dios le permitía a esa pobre gente un instante de paz.

Sin embargo, ella escuchó algo, y de un saltó, se incorporó.

Estaba segura de que lo había escuchado, una voz, un susurro, muy cerca de ella.

Una voz hermosa… Una que tenía tiempo de no escuchar. Y una sola palabra…

―Christine…

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Gracias, mil, mil gracias por los reviews. Es bueno no comenzar una historia escribiéndole al aire. **

**Hay un cambio en la portada por sí nadie lo notó. De explicación digo que la anterior me aprecia muy simple. La mujer en la foto (porque es una foto, lo único que modifique fue el titulo arriba) es quien algunos dicen que fue "la verdadera Christine Daaé", la soprano sueca Christina Nilsson, me gustó especialmente la foto porque esa expresión tan sería me pareció perfecta para la portada de mi historia y además es una historia basada en el libro original. Sobre la descripción del pelo de Christine aquí, e visto muchas discusiones entre otros Phans acerca de que las versiones de Kay y Webber siempre la hacen morena cuando ella era rubia en el libro, bla, bla, bla. Personalmente no tengo nada ni a favor ni en contra de que nuestro Daaé sea rubia, pero viendo fotos de la señora que supuestamente fue la inspiración para crearla, tampoco creo que el cabello hubiera sido del color del que hacen en esta época a las muñecas Barbie. Además, se por experiencia personal que pelo rubio se oscurece con los años, y Leroux menciona el "cabello dorado" de Christine cuando ella era niña.**

**Espero los reviews. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Susurros

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia de ********_El Fantasma de la Ópera_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones.**

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Susurros**_

* * *

Los susurros comenzaron esa noche.

Su nombre…

Dicho como una oración del cielo.

Christine se cubría los oídos frenéticamente cuando los escuchaba.

Soportaba estar ciega pero ¿Ahora se volvería loca?

Se levantó con lentitud tanteando para no caerse y caminó por la sala estirando su mano para sostenerse, movió su cabeza a todas partes, intentando encontrar un sonido, algo que delatara que la voz venía de algún lugar, pero sólo escuchaba su propia respiración.

Sin embargo de repente oyó unos pasos y se echó hacia atrás.

―Madeimoselle Christine, ¿qué hace despierta a estar horas?

Su cuerpo se relajó de repente, sólo era una de las monjas.

―Me dolían las piernas, hermana―dijo la rubia sin recordar el nombre de la mujer.

―Bueno, sí no estuviera quieta todo el tiempo no le dolerían―argumentó la monja con severidad―. Pero no es bueno que ande por ahí a estas horas de la noche. Ahora sea una buena chica y vaya a dormir.

Le hablaba como si fuera una niña desobediente, pero no quería que le diera laguna droga, así que le obedeció, regresó a la cama y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con la manta.

―No hay nadie aquí―susurró sin que nadie la escuchara―. No hay nadie.

Marie-Noel no la despertó esa mañana, otra monja la ayudó a encontrar su ropa, y ella misma se puso el vestido gris y simple (claro que tuvo que pedir ayuda para atar los lazos), no usaba corsé, las hermanas creían que estos eran una señal de vanidad, eso le gustaba, nunca había sido agradable estar apretada como si fuera una figurilla de modas. Se sentó tranquilamente en el comedor, con su bastón y se mantuvo tranquila el resto de la tarde. Marie-Noel la vio varias veces desde su puesto con los demás pacientes, era la primera vez en meses que la veía sonreír y en si mente ingenua creía que, el ver a su favorita tranquila e independiente por primera vez era un progreso.

Por la noche, de nuevo en la cama, Christine se quedó muy quieta e intentó que su sentido del oído captara cada sonido. No quería moverse hasta saber que los susurros que escuchaba eran reales. Por segundos, minutos, horas… No aguantó mucho tiempo en aquel aplastante silencio que sólo llenaba las contantes respiraciones y a veces quejidos de los demás pacientes, respirando muy hondamente murmuró:

―Sé que estás aquí. ―Nadie respondió, la joven volvió a hablar― ¿Has venido a atormentarme?

_No._

Christine se incorporó de repente y estiró los brazos hacia la nada. Había oído claramente ese sedoso susurro ¿o era simplemente su imaginación?

―Él me dijo que estabas muerto―dijo presa de un miedo inconcebible.― ¿Lo estás o sólo nos engañaste? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?

Otra frase llegó de la nada, y al parecer, nadie más que ella la escuchó.

_Estoy muerto para ti._

Soltando un gemido, Christine rompió a llorar.

* * *

Los inviernos en el hospital eran tremendamente duros, los enfermos llegaban sin parar, muchos eran personas sin hogar. El pabellón en el convento se llenaba de gente que padecía las más terribles enfermedades, entre ellas la tuberculosis y la neumonía, las monjas corrían de un lado a otro intentando separar a los pacientes que padecían la primera.

Christine volvió a decaer fatídicamente, y esa vez, la pequeña Marie-Noel estaba demasiado ocupada como para consolarla. Su estado se volvió casi delirante y catatónico a la vez, incluso algunos de los pacientes juraban haberla visto hablando sola en medio de la noche o levantándose y palpando la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama.

―Puede que esté enloqueciendo―había escuchado decir a una de las monjas una noche―. La pobre mujer lo perdió todo y ni siquiera puede ver, debe ser un martirio para ella.

En realidad, más que un martirio, la antigua soprano se sentía como en un limbo. Ya no había tiempo y espacio en su vida, podían pasar mil años, y en su mente sólo pasaban las horas vacías, las tardes de recuerdos y las noches con pesadillas. Sabía lo suficiente como para valerse por sí misma, pero ya no le importaba, su vida ya no era algo que envidiar; sin casa, sin familia ni amigos; ni siquiera podía cursar un calle sin ayuda, ya que no conocía exactamente el lugar en donde estaba el convento.

Cuando estaba acostada en su cama apretaba fuertemente la almohada contra su oreja para no escuchar nada, aunque sabía que aquellas dos frases estarían siempre en su cabeza. Intentaba imaginar otras cosas para dormirse, procuraba recordar los días buenos de su infancia, los años que pasaba con los Valerius y su padre, aquellos veranos con Raoul… Su pobre Raoul, tan seguro de sí mismo pero a la vez más inseguro que una muchacha quinceañera en su primer baile. Había estado tan aliviado cuando su prometida de un mes decidió seguirlo en el escape…

_Nunca debí aceptar._

Se había repetido esa frase desde que había despertado, pero ¿Qué cambiaría esa frase? Nada, ella ya no se sentía siquiera una persona real, era un alma en pena flotando en un limbo.

Sabía que _él_ estaba a su lado. Lo sentía como había creído sentir al Ángel de la Música, su presencia le quitaba el sueño por las noches y lo peor de todo es que la culpa era demasiada para hablarle; la culpa y el hecho de que sentía que enloquecía, estaba hablando sola, hablando con alguien que estaba _en verdad _muerto.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuvieron que trasladarla a otro lugar. Otro hospital, decían, pero era diferente, al parecer, un hombre vino a hacerle preguntas y ella no respondió, sólo se quedó viendo el vacío con sus ojos ciegos que ponían terriblemente incomodo al doctor, finalmente decidieron su traslado a un lugar con un nombre que ni siquiera se molestó en recordar. Lo único que le entristeció fue despedirse de la pequeña monja.

El lugar donde la mudaron era extraño, a veces escuchaba ruidos y gritos, la enfermera que la atendía decía que era un lugar muy bueno para "gente desafortunada", pero por muy ciega (y según ellos, loca) que estuviera, Christine no era tan tonta como para ignorar que la habían metido en un manicomio.

Eso tampoco llamó mucho su atención, no se rebeló ni hizo protestas. El lugar no le parecía tan diferente al primero; era cuidada por personas que tenían una mera obligación moral, no hacía nada más que lo básico de un ser humano, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado, aunque cada día se sentía peor, tenía fiebre y una vez se desmayó, luego de un tiempo, una de las enfermeras le dijo que tenía neumonía y que quizás se había contagiado de la gente del convento.

Cuando lo supo, cuando su salud se fue deteriorando cada vez más; Christine decidió que ya no valía la pena. Aquello no era vida, y ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo como para llamarla así ¿De qué le servía estar viva cuando había perdido todo lo demás?

Su padre se había dejado consumir por la tuberculosis, por la nostalgia de su amada Suecia, pero aún la tenía a ella… Había muerto de todos modos, dejando a una adolescente desolada y consumida por la depresión ¿Ese era el destino de la familia Daaé?

Cuanto anhelaba verlo de nuevo… Cuanto deseaba ver a Raoul y a mamá Valerius, podía verlos, sólo tenía que dejarse ir…

Y las semanas pasaron, las enfermeras intentaban con todas sus fuerzas salvar a esa pobre mujer, pero no parecía responder a nada, estaba congelada, sin fuerzas, como una hermosa imagen de porcelana, como aquellas figuras de los santos. Resignada y tranquila, sabiendo que con su deceso todo el dolor acabaría.

La última noche que pasó en ese lugar fue casi irreal. La fiebre le había bajado un poco y una de las enfermeras le había ayudado a bañarse y le había recogido el pelo en una trenza. Aunque ella sabía bien que no estaba bien, ya no le importaba.

Entonces en la noche, cuando la fiebre regresó pero no había nadie en la habitación, la puerta se abrió y sintió unos pasos suaves, casi felinos, en el suelo. No abrió los ojos, no dio ninguna muestra de estar despierta, de seguro era una enfermera, Christine no quería que nadie estuviera cerca, sólo quería dormir… Tenía frío, mucho frío.

Unas manos se posaron en su rostro, estaban heladas como su piel estaba caliente, aquellas manos eran delgadas, terriblemente delgadas; sostenían su rostro.

Y aún en aquel estado que casi rozaba la muerte, un último susurró llegó a sus oídos antes de desvanecerse. La voz, antes tranquila, resonaba en un siseo furioso y asesino.

_¿Piensas morir de esta forma, Christine?_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Lamento la inaudita tardanza, tengo mucho estudio y se me complican las cosas. Gracias por sus reviews.**


	4. El hogar del silencio

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia de ********El Fantasma de la Ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales de este fic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_**El hogar del silencio**_

* * *

Estaba muerta, sí quizás era eso.

Pero, ¿así era el cielo? Siempre había leído de él en la Biblia, pero ¿en realidad todo era tan… mundano? ¿Todo era tan frío? ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo acostada en la vida para también estarlo y también tenía que estarlo en la muerte? ¿Acaso los del sanatorio se habían equivocado y la habían enterrado viva?

Palpó con las manos la superficie en donde estaba acostada, era muy suave, como la seda, y se le hacía extrañamente familiar… De pronto escuchó un ruido, la puerta se había abierto pero no llegó a escuchar pasos, sólo un ruido, metal, quizás, golpeando contra la madera.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Christine intentó incorporarse, cayendo sin fuerzas en la cama, se llevó la mano a su pecho, y sintió su propio cabello descansando pesada mente sobre él, en meses que no lo había sentido tan suave, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su propia vanidad, el ruido de la puerta la sorprendió de nuevo y la sobresaltó un peso ajeno en la cama, sintió un olor agradable, como a caldo, y luego una mano que le tomaba suavemente la barbilla. Algo tibio y duro se posó en la comisura de sus labios, los abrió sin pensar y el líquido caliente corrió suavemente por su boca. Quien quiera que fuera esa persona o entidad, intentaba darle de comer, y estaba demasiado débil como para negarse, además de que su estomago rugía de hambre.

Volvió a escuchar unos cuantos ruidos y sintió que el peso desaparecía de la cama, intentó incorporarse, pero de muy poco le servía sí no podía bajarse de la cama, así que atinó a decir una pregunta.

― ¿En dónde estoy?

La persona o lo que fuera, no respondió.

* * *

Volvió a escuchar que entraba un poco más tarde, y al instante se preguntó sí el tiempo pasaba en el lugar en donde estaba. Eso la frustraba bastante, porque no se diferenciaba entonces a su estancia en el convento y en manicomio, nada de eso se le podía llamar vida. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Era atendida las veinticuatro horas por alguien que no decía ni una sola palabra, alguien que incluso dudaba que fuera real ¿Era ese el castigo por sus errores? ¿Pasar un limbo tanto en la vida como en la muerte?

Sintió que alguien la ayudaba a levantarse y recibió la ayuda con alegría, estaba harta de estar acostada. Aquella persona le sostenía de los antebrazos y la guiaba, su tacto se sentía extraño, como sí no fuera real, era algo tan impersonal como ser levantada por una estatua de piedra, pero incluso la piedra tenía cierta frialdad para identificarla como tal, aquel tacto a través de la tela del camisón no era frío ni cálido.

Caminaron por la estancia hasta una más pequeña, más calurosa. Christine pudo sentir el vapor de la humedad y olor del jabón. Estaban en un baño. No podía ser otra cosa.

La obligó a agacharse y ella se puso rígida por un momento, pero el susto se fue cuando guió sus manos a una superficie suave y tibia e hizo que su piel tocara el agua caliente.

¿Cómo podía sobrevivir una mujer ciega en un lugar donde todo era silencio? Al parecer aquella persona sabía que podía guiarla a través del tacto. No le hablaba, pero trasmitía lo que quería decir a través de las sensaciones. Comprendiendo su mensaje asintió con lentitud y comenzó a deshacerse del camisón con manos temblorosas. No era miedo en realidad lo que tenía ¿Qué importaba algo así en esas circunstancias? Aunque de todos modos, en cuanto comenzó a quitárselo, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

El agua estaba exquisita. No recordaba la última vez que había tomado un baño con esa tranquilidad. No. Sí lo recordaba, pero en esa vez no tenía un magnifico par de tijeras a un lado de la tina.

Recordó lo asustada que había estado esa tarde, cuando había descubierto la ver dad. Su mente le decía que aquel hombre que la había secuestrado entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta, que cometería alguna acción imperdonable,… pero eso no había pasado, no hasta el momento en el que arrancó la máscara.

Cuando salió de la tina, buscó a tientas algo con que cubrirse, encontró una toalla sobre lo que parecía ser un lavamanos y se cubrió con ella, también encontró otra con la que envolvió su espeso cabello, y de pronto, como sí lo hubiera llamado, su misterioso guardián abrió la puerta y la guió fuera del baño; de nuevo en la habitación, repitió el proceso y guió sus manos a un montón de tela sobre la cama, instándola a pal par, Christine reconoció los botones de un vestido, el encaje delicado de la ropa interior femenina, pensándolo un momento, volvió a asentir, tomando la camisola y las enaguas que estaban el cama entre sus brazos. No había ningún corsé entre ese montón de ropa, aunque no era exactamente una falta grande para ella.

De nuevo la puerta. Christine se deshizo de la toalla y comprobó unas cinco ve ces sí la ropa estaba del lado correcto como para ponérsela. Fue difícil y tardó casi el triple de tiempo de lo que tardaba cuando podía ver. En el convento, Marie-Noel la ayudaba, en el hospital llevaba una bata casi siempre; no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de exasperación cuando tuvo que abrochar los botones, su guardián entró justamente en ese momento y sorprendiéndose a sí misma, se atrevió a hablar.

― ¿Puede ayudarme con los botones?

Le habló como si fuera real, como si fuera un_ ser humano_.

De la nada escuchó esos pasos casi imperceptibles, se dio cuenta de que tenía que prestar mucha atención para notar que estaba caminando, porque casi no hacía ningún ruido. Sintió como los botones eran cerrados y que la blusa del vestido era aferrada a su torso.

―Gracias―dijo, y comenzó a tirar la toalla de sus apelmazados cabellos rubios, se atrevió a explorar la habitación sin ayuda y encontró un tocador, con delicadeza mo vió las manos por la superficie de madera, cuidando de que no hubiera un frasco de vidrio o algo que pudiera tirar al suelo y romperse, al no encontrar nada, se resignó y comenzó a desenredar sus largos rizos con los dedos.

Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando la tocó, se había olvidado de su presencia, la mano larga sostuvo su muñeca y colocó un objeto en su mano, Christine lo tocó y reconoció la estructura de un cepillo para el cabello. Volvió a dar las gracias y comenzó a peinarse mirando hacia ninguna parte.

Fue cuando escuchó el familiar sonido que ocurría cuando la dejaba sola, que una exclamación ahogada surgió de sus labios. De repente la memoria de su cuerpo había reaccionado, aquel tacto extraño, ya lo había sentido antes. Su mente viajó un año de distancia, la noche en que se había escapado, recordó el frío y la cara esperanzada de Raoul, pero más que nada, sus manos… Sus manos que estaban cubiertas con guantes de cuero. Aquel material era el que hacía el tacto de esa persona tan impersonal y desconocido, y también lo que le daba la certeza de que era real, de que estaba viva, pero también de que estaba en un lugar extraño, en el hogar del silencio.


End file.
